Scott Universe : Beginnings
by KaiserShadrown
Summary: A Story of a Alternate Universe going into the Main Universe. This is the story of Scott Universe, who faced numerous challenges. (That will be documented through the Scott Universe series.) This is his upbringing and his lead into the Main Universe. (This is also my first fan-fiction, reviews are nice.) [Also, some things from other fandoms will be in here. Just Saying.]
1. Chapter 1

2 People were inside Rose's Room. One was Greg Universe, while the other was Rose herself. "Greg... Promise me that you will take care of our child,  
ok?" Rose stared at Greg with such care for him. "Of course, Rose. Now, let's get this over with." The process of birth began, and the two helped each other through the procedure. However, when it was finished, something unexpected happened. "Greg, this is goodbye." "Where will you go, Rose?" "The next stage in life. Take care of our boy, alright...?" "Of course I will Rose." Rose suddenly poofed into her gem form. The gem, for some reason, lost its color and looked dull. "... I will take care of him."

"Heh, so you're my kid, huh?" Greg Universe pondered the small child that was in his hands. He was newly born, so no signs of hair has been applied yet. Though, he took some facial features from his mom and dad, his mother in particular. The boy had a marking on his navel. Something akin to a gem.  
"?" Greg touched the boy's stomach, and was amazed about something. 3 Gems hauled over to Greg, very worried and sad. "Greg, what is that?"  
The tall Gem touched the boy, and the boy gave out a small laugh. "This... is the child of me and Rose. Do you like him?" Greg raised the boy up.  
"Woah, cool! He's so small and squishable!" The smallest one of the bunch pointed at the boy, with amazement. "... He is cute." The fusion looked at the child with curiousity. "Greg, where is Rose?!" The tall one looked very scared, as she was expecting her friend to be there. "I... don't.. know."  
On the bed Rose had been on, was her gem. The gem was a Rose Quartz, with the ability to heal others. "...!" The tall one rushed to the bed and picked up the gem. "She's gone... Empty." Greg was puzzled at the term Empty, but the rest of the group was shocked and deeply saddened by this. The fusion looked at Greg with an emotionless gaze. "Greg, do you know what happened?" The fusion stared at Greg until she got her answer. "Er... No." Greg was confused by this, as he was human and he didn't understand most of Gem Biology. Or Gem Culture. Or anything Gem-related to begin with.  
"Empty is when a Gem has lost its essence, and is reduced to a normal Gem, like the ones you have on Earth. The fusion had taken the Quartz Gem off of the tall one and stared at it. "W-Will she come back?" Greg was utterly confused, and shivered a bit. "The answer is NO, YOU MORON! SHE'S GONE FOREVER!" The tall one yelled this out before collasping onto the ground from sheer grief. The small one went to comfort her. The entire group went into a depression after that, but multi-tasked on raising the boy. The boy's name.. wasn't Steven however. This is an entirely different world, a familiar place with changes. This is the story of Scott Universe, the boy who lived through chaos and war. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

[About 8-9 Years Later..]

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are remember the past, talking about things like the Great Gem War on Earth, while Scott attempted to play some of his dad's guitar. He was getting the hang of it, and he was actually making some good songs. Greg was figuring out what type of wood he needed to use for the house they were going to make. He was debating over birch or oak. He didn't really know the difference, but he settled on oak. All was going well, except for one particular thing. The group, while Scott was asleep, was hearing about weird rumbles around the world, ranging from minor to really serious. The Gems didn't know what it was, but they believed it was natural. Except it wasn't, it was something much more bigger then them, literally.

[In the Core of the Earth]

The Cluster was cooking up. Billions of Gem Shards, waiting to spring out and be free were being regenerated one by one. This, of course, led to how Gem Monsters started to pop up around the world. The Cluster, for some reason, was waking for a pre-mature visit, and it would likely destroy the entire solar system if it regenerates all at once. Alas, no one even know what the Cluster is on Earth, so it's already doomed.

[Back on the Surface]

Still depressed over the death of Rose, Pearl has attempted to make a time machine to help save Rose from another dimension. Bits and Piece of Metal were all over Pearl's room,  
which had been converted into a big ol' sciency room, as Greg calls it. Pearl managed to enter the 4th Dimension, and allowed her 'TARDIS', as she calls it when she first heard the name from a commercial, to be 'Bigger on the Inside, and Smaller on the Outside.' Garnet occasionally helped with the heavy duty work, while Amethyst acted as a sort of lab assistant, handing Pearl the tools and equipment she needed for this large project. This was also why Pearl and Amethyst were closer, maybe they were in some sort of relationship,  
Garnet says. "Hey Scott, play me something, kiddo!" Greg was on his break, and he needed some musical tunes. "W-well, I can try..." Scott strummed some notes on his small guitar, and he started to sing a song he made. "We.. are the Crystal Gems.. We'll always save the Day. And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world, believe in! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! And..." Scott had to stop there. It just didn't seem right that his name at the end of the song would work really well. Scott had to ponder whether he just remake the song. "Scott, why'd you stop there? It was great, kid." Greg could relate to this, but seeing this from a different perspective can really change what you see. "Sorry, Sorry, but it's just that my name doesn't really mix well with the end of the song." Suddenly, there was the sound of people screaming, as if something bad had happened. "Scott, Greg! You need to hear this..." Pearl gave Greg the portable radio.

[]News Report[]

'The quakes have evolved! It seems that these... these THINGS are seeping through the cracks of the earthquakes! We advise people to reach to the places they think are safe and they need to hold out! I'm telling you, Maria, this isn't gonna end wel-'

~Crashing Noises~

'The hell?! Oh god, it's those things! Someone, anyone! OH GOD! GET THE GUN, GET THE GU~KzzzztBrzzzttKSfKFgjKG'

[]News End[]

"O-Oh god..." Greg was horrified at the news. What made it more terrifying was that cracks were starting to surround the area they were in. Pearl took Scott from his seat and ran towards her Gem Room. The others followed as well. "This isn't gonna end well, for this universe." Garnet remarked before entering the room last. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl's Room was a mess, every spot where there was water was replaced with mechanical things. Next to a large table was the Machine that Pearl had made. Wires hung around the Machine as if it were a mechanical jungle gym. Pearl went to go find the key to the Machine, while Garnet and Amethyst ran off to gather the civilians. "It HAS to be around here somewhere!" Pearl tossed over a picture of Rose Quartz at Greg and Scott. "Huh, so this is where that picture of Mom was..", said Scott as he stuffed the picture into his hoodie.  
"AHA! There it is, next to the Helmic Regulator piece!" Greg walked over and picked up the key, and inspected it. "This... is a weird key Pearl..." The key was in the shape of a gem,  
and 4 small symbols on it represented Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl's gems.

[In Beach City]

Garnet was running around, picking up several civilians as pot-holes in the ground were developing. Garnet loaded the civilians onto Amethyst, who turned into a large plane. Almost all of the civilians in Beach City were saved, except for the few who fell into the pit. "G-Garnet! As much as I like saving people, these guys are REALLY getting heavy!" Amethyst was nearing her end of strength, and she almost fell over for a moment. Garnet quickly balanced her, and they both ran towards the Temple.

[In Pearl's Room]

"Now, let me move aside these wires.." Pearl pushed away some of the wires on the Machine, and opened the door. Pearl ran inside and shut the door, leaving Greg and Scott alone for a bit. "Dad... Are we gonna die?" Scott tugged onto Greg's coat, looking distressed and sad. "Son, it's time I had to tell you something very important.." Greg put his arms around Scott, and told him the truth on what would happen. "B-But Dad, you can't just leave me alone!" "Kiddo, I've lived my life to the fullest. It's your time to go out and continue the family."  
Pearl opened the doors to the Machine. "Alright, I've set the location! Scott, get in. We're losing precious time!" Greg moved Scott into the Machine, and Pearl ran out to open the door.

[Inside the Machine]

"Oh my gosh, it's... so big in here." When Scott entered the Machine, he was thinking of a small, cramped area with switches and what-not. However, he was wrong. A console in the middle of the room laid there, with the rotors being colored blue, Scott's second favorite color. The main color of the console was white, with a few touches of black here and there. The walls were covered in roundish shapes, with the roundels being black with the walls white. "I guess this will be my new home, I think..." Scott took a scarf from the console,  
and headed towards the nearest hallway.

[Outside of the Crystal Temple]

Gem Monsters, which had come from the potholes, had been attacking Garnet and Amethyst, and Pearl slashed at eleven of them. "Ok, I think these humans should go into Amethyst's room!" Garnet carried Amethyst near the Door, and the Door proceeded to open into Amethyst's room. Garnet pushed her in, and sat down. "This isn't gonna work well, Pearl. The world is still being destroyed, and there's nothing we can do about it." Garnet was showing signs of stress, and Pearl walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Garnet, you know that we're doing the best we could, let us at least TRY to save these humans. It's not like we're gonna lose control over anything.." Pearl's attempt at comforting Garnet only caused her to un-fuse from stress. "Pearl, this isn't going to work. I have forseen what will happen in this world. We can not prevent it." Sapphire's sudden appearence next to Pearl kind of scared her a bit. "I guess you're right, but what about Scott? Will he make it to the next Universe?" Ruby raced toward Sapphire, and hugged her.  
"My vision is getting cloudly, so I can not be certain of our Scott's fate." Sapphire kissed Ruby on the cheek. "Heh, I hope Scott will be alright. He might be, right Sapphy?"

[The Core of Earth]  
The Cluster was near its regeneration. If this proceeds, the world as we know it would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. The Cluster, being somewhat imperfect, dropped a few gem shards, which turned into Gem Monsters. Some shards were ejected into the ceiling of the ground, so people may or may not be hurt by the pointy shards. The end is near.


	4. Chapter 4 Finale

[The Crystal Temple]

The entire mountain was about to collapse. Garnet hurried all the civilians into Pearl's room, while Amethyst held up the mountain. "G-Garnet, you need to HURRY UP! This rock ain't gonna stay up for long!" Garnet finally got the townspeople into Pearl's Room, and Amethyst and Garnet ran in just as the mountain fell down, destroying the Warp Pad.

[The Machine]

"Wow, this place is really big!" Scott recently walked out of the wardrobe, and he outfited himself with a new scarf with some stars on it and a hoodie. "Wait, I need to go tell Dad about this! He'll probably want to join me in here." Scott rushed to the door, but it was dead-locked. "H-Huh? Pearl! Let me out! C'mon!" Scott banged on the door, but there was no response. "Jeez. I mean, this place IS probably set to my height, now that I think about it.." Now that he got use to it, the Machine was actually quite small. The Machine sorta served as a mini-house for Scott, as most of the thing essential to a house was in it. "Wait, what about the people who live here?" Scott went to the bedroom to ponder this.

[Pearl's Room]

"People of Beach City! Calm down, we'll be fine in here!" Garnet tried her best to calm down the citizens, however they were persistent and would not stop. "What about my car?"  
"How are we gonna eat?" "A-Are we all gonna die in here?!" The citizens kept talking about this, until Garnet had enough. Garnet pulled out her Gauntlets and emitted a Sonic Boom by smacking them together with intense speed. They all calmed down for a while, and Pearl managed to give them all what they had needed at the moment. Just before it hit, Pearl opened the doors to the Machine and placed the Sonic Screwdriver and Yale Key on the shelf near the door.

[Everywhere on Earth]

The Cluster finally emerged. For the brief half-hour before the explosion, Gem Monsters murdered most of the population on Earth. It wouldn't matter at the end of the day, anyway.  
The ocean's water supply fell into the holes in the Earth, and many building succumbed to destruction. What was left of humanity watched in horror as their entire world was gone.  
Pearl's last action and word was to activate the Machine to dematerialize away, with her last words being "It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for."

The Machine blasted through a more unstable version of the Warp Vortex from the Warp Pad. Lightning Bolts shot at the Machine, causing the flight through the Vortex to be uneasy.  
The Warp Vortex was nearing the end, and the destination that was set by Pearl was finally being reached.

[The Machine]

Scott was holding onto the Console for dear life, holding the Sonic Screwdriver and key in his pockets. "W-Woah! This thing really shakes!" The Machine made a sound similar to a key being slid around piano strings, and Scott opened the doors.

[Earth (Main Canon)]

The lush, green grasses on the mountain were grassy, of course. The ocean was a beautfiul sight to see. "Wow... This is basically my home, right?" Scott looked around the area.  
Below him, the Gems were having a picnic with the staff of the pizza place. A boy with a curly haircut was eating with a small old lady, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
"Who's that boy with them? If this is my world, I should be there. Unless..." Scott raced into the Machine, and went to check the coordinates. Just as he did, however, the Machine was sent flying into the air. At the same time, a giant Pufferfish emerged from the sea, so no one had heard the dematerialization noises of the Machine.

[Homeworld]

The Machine materialized in an electronic cage. Scott opened the doors to inspect the area. "Human successfully extracted from Earth from its primitive vehicle. Yellow Diamond,  
what do you suggest we do with this human?" A green gem was in front of Scott, and a gem walked over to her. "Prepare the human for our project. If this works out, we'll have our first Hybrid." The cage surrounding Scott and The Machine dissappeared, and 2 buff-looking gems went over to Scott and escorted him to a shady-looking room. The room was modeled after a house from the 2000s, so some technology in the room was familiar to Scott. "Uh... Ok. This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?" The doors behind Scott opened and the green gem from earlier came in. "Hello human. I am Peridot, designated assistant of Yellow Diamond. Do you understand what's happening to you?" Scott, for some reason,  
kinda thought the gem was cute. "Well, no. I just got here. Wait, what IS this place?" Peridot glared at Scott with a menacing look. "Welcome to Homeworld, human. Now, prepare to be converted into a Gem. You better hope you survive, or else Yellow Diamond won't be so happy."

[The End for Now.] 


End file.
